


Uplifting encounter

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Far from home - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by "En apesanteur" (Calogero), Love, Love at First Sight, Or not, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sweet Quentin, first day at Stark Industries, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: A quick record of your meeting with Quentin Beck, before he was fired, when he was still happy at Stark Industries. It's your first day at work, you manage to slip into the elevator just before the doors close...
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [En apesanteur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544732) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble). 



> Inspired by this french song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YI6k6VV9LHk

For a first day at Stark Industries, we can say that your life is a mess : your alarm did not ring, one of the buttons of your favorite blouse jumped and you missed the bus, forcing you to run like a crazy all the way. Another than you would see a glaring sign to turn around and never set foot in the gigantic tower but you care too much for this position, it's your dream!

A dream that may never come true if you don't arrive in time for your appointment! You barely have time to put on your new badge and you are already leaping into the hall, skidding to reach the nearest elevator. You slip into it just before the doors close, allowing you to finally catch your breath by leaning against the glass wall. You get your glasses back to wipe off the mist, what a race, and so early in the morning…

"Which floor ?"

You startle by stifling a curse, so blinded by stress that you didn't even notice that someone else was already in the cabin. The blood that pulsates in your ears begins to calm down and you turn, sweating, probably red, towards the most attractive man you have ever seen. With your mouth open like a fish out of the water, you try not to breathe too hard by gathering your ideas but you can no longer remember what your neighbor asked you . Shit, you look totally stupid and he must come straight out of a fashion print. Although not, he has a badge like yours ...

Quentin watches you gasp, your pink face showing how embarrassed you are right now. Your outfit, your frantic race, you are undoubtedly a new recruit, a trainee perhaps, full of enthusiasm. He too must have looked so ingenuous when he arrived at Stark Industries and now he is an engineer on one of the most important projects of this century. He patiently lets you recover before asking you his question, expressly modulating his voice into a sexy whisper. Trickery, it won’t help you regain your composure, that’s way too much fun.

The question is trivial, not to say totally logical, but his timbre is so charming that you feel the earth open under your feet, unless you float. No, how can he caress you just with his voice? The numbers, the words, everything gets mixed up in your head and you nervously pull on your shirt, put your crazy locks back in place before answering.

"Twenty-eighth, please."

You must look like a kid, it's awful as you stutter. Quietly, as if he were not laughing inwardly to see you so lost, Quentin leans over to press the button, his arm brushing against yours, emitting a light scent. As he straightened up, he smiled at you, making thin lines appear at the corner of his eyes ... what eyes! Blue like aquamarine and soft… It's official, you are dead, on your way to heaven, alone with an angel.

Suddenly shy, you look away from the azure orbs and steadfastly stare outside while waiting to be released from the glass cage. Beck watches you discreetly, thanking the elevator for being so slow as it climbs the floors. Now that you've caught your breath, you're pretty with your pink cheeks and your way of biting your lip nervously looking everywhere except in his direction. Admitting that no one is joining you in the cabin, he wants seconds to change into hours, your ascent to stop until you get to know each other. Yes, he would almost be tempted to press the emergency stop button, like in the movies. But first, he should at least know your first name.

In the reflection of the glass, you see him run a hand through his hair to arrange it, the sun imprints nuances of fire and honey. The cabin is spacious, but you can feel him very close, right behind you, to the point where you can breathe in his fragrant scents to try to analyze them. The embarrassed silence specific to elevators has settled in and yet you have the impression of hearing him speak to you, his only way of leaning lightly against the wall with relaxation is more telling than a thousand words. Your own body translates your thoughts, you feel that you react too well, even when you keep your eyes resolutely turned towards the numbers which scroll like so many floors. Suddenly, your first day at work, his important meeting with the team, it all seems far away and insignificant.

The calm of Quentin suddenly dissolves in front of his growing interest in your person, it would be really too stupid to let you escape, to miss such a great opportunity. He spreads his long fingers to delicately take your badge and read it, printing a smile on his lips while finally discovering your name.

\- Y / N… magnificent first name.  
\- Thank you…

You look up, thanking him, realizing that he's much closer than you imagined, his face just inches from yours. When he quickly moistens his lips, you don't miss the movement of his tongue, the thin beard covering his cheeks. The young man plunges with pleasure into your wide eyes and for a brief moment, he feels you about to kiss him and him to return you with joy this kiss. But already the doors open, the cursed floor is reached and the spell will be broken. If only you could have stayed eternally out of time, out of time, weightless. Just before he pulls away, you touch his hand with a smile you expect not too clumsy, looking down at his chest (oh my ...) and his own badge.

\- It was a pleasure to meet you ... Quentin. I hope we'll meet again.  
\- For sure.

He can't help but throw one last seductive look at you, just for the pleasure of seeing the rose rise to your cheeks and your eyes start to sparkle with desire. It’s your heart beating much louder than when you arrived that you leave the cabin and greet one last time this man as bewitching as sweet.

"See you soon, Mr. Beck. Welcome to Stark Industries."

You run away before you realize your blunder and become mortified, before you can hear him burst out laughing at your adorable awkwardness. Fortunately, you will see each other again soon, you both work in the same place and this for probably long years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter where Y/N asks too many questions, doesn’t totally assume to have a crush and where the situation is resolved thanks to the power of the deus machina after too long paragraphs of procrastination

How long does it take to think that a crush is serious? One day ? A month ? Years ? It's only been two weeks and you already feel like a stupid teenage girl giggling in her corner. You saw each other two minutes and he hasn't left your mind since. That doesn’t mean you’ve become totally obsessive and you’ve been looking for his name on Google and all the social networks hoping to learn more about him, the mysterious, easy-going employee of Stark Industries. No, you calmly typed his name while keeping a cool head and limiting yourself to the bare minimum, just to make sure he wasn’t the son of a wanted psychopath or something. Who would judge you anyway? Everyone does that, it's perfectly normal. Besides, did he find out who you were? He saw your name, he may have been looking for you ... shit, what can we find on you with your name ?!

The answer is: a lot if you know where to look and what usernames you use. But don't worry, the man you met in the elevator is not one to mobilize a whole team to find out your least secrets. It's not that you're not worth it, it's that he prefers to discover by himself your tastes and what you like, which is rather flattering when you think about it. With a completely facade relaxation, Quentin therefore refrained from going to see your Facebook, Instagram or other account, which was not always easy as the information became easy to access and a reflex. On the other hand, it was completely normal and not very suspicious that he would investigate you a little inside the company, just to know what position you came to occupy during your meeting. The communications department to which you now belong is not at all on the same floor as him, which makes improvised reunion complex, but Beck knows one or two people who work with you and could therefore help him to see you again. If he wanted to. Which may not be the case.

Admitting that you want to fall back on this Quentin Beck - which is not said - you should think about how to do it but also what to say. You know, basically, very little about him. How can such an attractive man be so quiet on social media? Almost no photo, some posts without much interest, he does not even seem to have crazy exes! Could it be that you came across a ghost? I mean, a real ghost who would haunt places looking for a good soul to free him and help him find peace. Does that mean that you play the role of the extra-lucid girl with whom he will end up falling in love even though you do not belong to the same world and you are going to be tragically separated because he has to go towards the light? Other than that, you don't wander at all.

One thing is certain: there is a good chance that this man, like most of your colleagues, will have coffee from time to time from the machine on his floor. You're pretty sure, but you can't verify by asking someone, it would be too suspicious. It is possible that you have already come down, under the pretext of visiting the premises, to establish a plan to see again "the man of the elevator" but you have fortunately never met him at the bend of a corridor, it would be too beautiful and at the same time very annoying. Yes, you're the kind of person who watches for a crush all day long and hides when the time comes. In short, without daring to admit it, you spend far too much time thinking about Beck and your first weeks of work at Stark Industries seem a little fuzzy since you spend half of your time developing more and more stupid plans. Although not, you think you have a pretty good one, you just have to calculate your timing.

"It's a question of timing, you have to calibrate the holograms so that they don't synchronize all at the same time. If we succeed in doing this, the microsecond where the illusion disappears will not be perceptible."

Quentin finishes his briefing with the team and congratulates them one by one for their work because their investment is paying off: their holographic technology, Beck’s little baby, is taking shape after years of work. Obviously, there is still a lot to think about, review, program, but they will soon be able to present their results to Tony Stark in person. Just imagining this moment, the engineer feels his pulse speed up, it will be absolutely great. But it’s not yet time to declare victory, he has other plans on the go and he’s going to finalize one of them. According to reliable sources, you are used to taking the air on one of the balconies on your floor at a time when your colleagues are taking their coffee break. So it will be easy to approach to chat and so that it is not too strange, he can always find some pretext. Glad to see that everything is in place, Beck takes his things and goes home, thinking about what to tell you, what to wear for your "chance" meeting.

Standing in front of your closet, you are considering your options for tomorrow. It is out of the question that you arrive all dressed up to the nines, it would be weird, but you also do not want to look neglected when you come across Quentin "by chance". You already weren’t to your advantage, all sweaty and breathless, when you first met, it is absolutely necessary to make up for a disastrous first impression. In addition, when you were finally able to open your mouth, you pulled out some nonsense so you have to be very careful. Wait ... maybe he really takes you for a dripping idiot and he has absolutely no intention of seeing you again. What takes you to imagine scenarios to discuss with Captain Good-looking? Sure, he'll send you to graze, if he remembers you. Panicking, you sit on the floor looking at your scattered clothes, all your excitement of the last few days suddenly seems ridiculous. How can you put yourself in such a state for a guy ?! Tomorrow is going to be a total fiasco.

Abort the mission, it's going to be a huge failure, an atomic disaster. As he simply put his key in the lock of his apartment, all of Quentin's confidence ran away quickly to leave him alone with Mr. Doubt and Ms. Worry, a couple of bastards if you want my opinion. The young man only had time to throw off his coat before he was beset by pessimistic but terribly logical thoughts. Why does he want to see you again like this? You've probably forgotten about him or you have recovered from the palpable tension in the elevator and you take him for a bastard. Or maybe you already have someone. Or he will not succeed in finding a valid excuse to be on your floor and you will take him for a stalker. It would not be the first time he has had a rake, he didn’t always have such a nice face and it took him many years to breathe confidence. Obviously his plan is not going to work, he is not even really sure of himself and talented, he plays the comedy. You’ll notice immediately.

But at the same time, he wants to see you again.  
You want to hear his voice again.  
He can't get your pink cheeks out of his mind.  
His blue eyes obsess over you.  
He loved your awkwardness, your freshness  
The memory of his warmth and fragrance comes back to you after midnight.

It's decided, the plan will be put in place and executed tomorrow. You will see each other again.

**  
For the 800th time today, you are checking the time on your computer, nervously stamping your foot under your desk. Your feverishness does not escape your neighbor who ends up pushing an exasperated sigh while handing you a file.

"I'm going to end up strangling you if you keep waving like that then go take a walk. You must submit this file to Denis to validate purchase orders, can you take care of it please?"

It's more of an injunction than a proposition, but you accept with joy, it will allow you to occupy your mind a bit while waiting for the fateful moment. Again, what took you to develop such a plan? In less than an hour, are you going to try to meet "by chance" a guy with whom you barely exchanged two words and why? Because you felt something, a current pass? Without realizing it, your gait has become slightly angry as you walk down the hall, calm down and smooth your clothes, hope you don't sweat too much. By the time you drop the file and type in a chat, all you have to do is take the elevator and arrive on time.

Quentin stuffs his third mint chewing gum, just in case the other two have not made his breath fresh. It’s totally stupid when you consider that he’s probably going to drink a coffee while meeting you “by chance” but you never know. All morning, he alternated between the confidence of the seducer and intense phases of doubt, completely preventing him from concentrating on his work despite all his efforts. Obviously, the team he works with noticed his distraction, but they preferred not to ask questions. When Beck has something working on him, he always ends up telling them about it, it's a pretty tight-knit group of engineers. For now, Janice is watching the young man check that his hair is in place, that he has nothing between his teeth, that his shirt is in tune with the rest of his outfit. The engineer has a tender look on his colleague, especially when the latter spins like lightning after offering a break in a cheerful voice. He decided to be a little early to make sure he didn't miss you. It's time, that's it, it's finally time.

Let me tell you something important, when two people decide to join the other on their floor at the same time, the probability that they will just cross paths without seeing each other is strong, very strong. Fortunately, I did not write all of these lines to give you a fail.

The beating of your heart becomes deafening when you realize that the fateful moment is fast approaching. Oh my, all this stress makes you want to go to the bathroom, just to be sure you don't need to while having a chat, which would be super annoying. It's more nervous than anything but you prefer to take your precautions. It's going to be okay, you're just going to quickly go to your floor before going down to your non-date meeting. Your clothes are perfectly put, your makeup is impeccable. Everything is fine, everything is fine. Trying to calm down to avoid having sweaty hands, you climb into the elevator, calculating for the umpteenth time how much time you have left to reach the desired floor, the cursed floor.

"Y/N?"

Quentin looks at you in amazement as you press the button of your floor, did he think of you so hard that he summoned you to the cabin? The engineer, usually Cartesian, lets himself be carried away by the idea as the chances of meeting you in the elevator were slim. You’re just as surprised to see him, as if you had suddenly gone back in time to relive your meeting. The shock makes you both mute for a brief moment, which avoids going out of a banality like "oh, damn coincidence! "Or" well, what a surprise! " Not daring to believe what you see yet, you look at each other as you think about your prepared plan falling apart. Basically, it's funny and the same smile begins to appear on your faces, warming the atmosphere. You missed his way of wiggling his thumb while searching for words, the timid movement of your eyes not daring to look too long is still attractive.

Your nervousness collapses at the same time as your plans, it was well worth thinking so long and down to the last detail. All that remains is the fun, mixed with a very pleasant tension, as if you had guessed that the other had the same idea. Quentin runs a hand over his neck, you tilt your head to the side by adjusting a wick, you always smile at each other.

"Well... you want a coffee?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing each other at the office is nice, but you both want to share a moment, away from Stark Industries. Let's play a game.

A coffee then another and yet another, you got into the habit of meeting from time to time to share a knowing moment. Now the ice is broken and you talk more freely, always happy to meet the other on the tower. But secretly, you want more than just a relationship with colleagues, so one day you take the plunge. Sitting in his chair and turning at your whim, you look at Quentin with a feigned seriousness.

"How about we go out?" We haven't spent time together outside the office yet, it could be fun. "

Under the relaxed facade hides a thorn of apprehension but you hold on not to mock or go back on your proposal. Just so as not to give the impression of chasing you, the young man pauses before responding. Obviously, he is delighted that you are taking the first step because he has been thinking about going out for a while already. By play, he darts on you his azure pupils with a smirk, leaning at your height.

"And what exactly are you thinking about?" 

The monster, he knows very well what effect his intense gaze has on you but you play on indifference and do not look away. Instead, you get up to make an elegant and mysterious outing.

"You will see… Join me in front of the Tower right at five. Prohibition of being late "

You slip away, almost regretting not being able to make a cloud of smoke, and hoping that your idea is not going to turn out to be stupid. You may have done too much in the mystery, he will probably make fun of it by discovering what you have in mind... well, alea jacta est. In any case, Beck is very curious to know what you are up to and he tries not to think about it too much during the rest of the day even if he develops some theories. It is highly unlikely that you would invite him to the restaurant, it would sound too much like a date and having dinner at 5 p.m. seems a little strange. Maybe a cinema? You’ve had the opportunity to chat about certain movies in the past few days, so you might be thinking about going to see one. No, it would be a little too classic. Are you planning to take him on an impromptu trip for the weekend ? Too extravagant. Curiosity tickles the engineer but he trusts you, which is not given to everyone.

Never have two people been so on time, you are down at five o'clock precisely and if you have not once again found yourself in the same elevator, it is that Stark Industries has more than 108. Quentin is obviously impatient to know more about your surprise and lets you know with an insistent look.

"Patience, it's not very far. Follow me. "

You take the lead with confidence as if you were leading the parade even though your idea no longer seems so crazy now. No matter, it's always a time to share and you chat quietly, never short of subjects. As you walk the streets, your hands brush against each other and collide, resisting the urge to stand together so as not to get lost. Finally, you arrive in front of a colorful building whose retro neon sign leaves little doubt about the place.

\- An arcade room ...  
\- It does not please you ? I thought all the engineers were geeks at heart.

Quentin raises a finger to stop you, laughing in spite of himself as he sees you start to panic.

\- So first, it's a cliché. Then I really like your idea.  
\- Phew…

You let go of your relief which obviously does not escape your friend, all the pressure you put on yourself is adorable but unnecessary, he would be delighted even if you offered him a knitting tournament. Both eager to reassure you and excited, Quentin smiles as he heads for the door, taking your hand briefly to enter the room with a thousand games. The evening promises to be grand. Several pinball machines, fighting games, Pacman, all of this gleaming under the light of electric lamps while old tubes spill out into speakers to maintain the atmosphere. Your hands separate and you remain pensive for a moment, like children who do not know where to start. Finally, it’s Beck who chooses the first game, nudging you to advise seats in the corner of the room. Gigantic on the side of the machine, Mario gives you a tantalizing wink.

"A little race to get started? "

You accept immediately, even if you are used to Mario Kart on other consoles. A glimmer of challenge passes in your eyes, you will no doubt be competing all evening but in a good-natured spirit. Before launching the game, you pour your change into a voracious box that spews out tokens, precious sesame seeds in this cave of wonders. It's time to teach your friend a lesson, you're going to put miles in his sight. You sit behind the plastic steering wheel, your foot above the accelerator, time to choose your characters and off you go.

\- I maintain that you cheated.  
\- Use a shortcut, it's not cheated. Pushing your opponent, however, is totally cheating.  
\- I sneezed ... you were on the way.

You cheerfully quarrel like lifelong friends, pushing each other over the next machine. After the race, what if you put your rhythm to the test? Maybe you’ll think about go dancing in a night-club, it would be fun to see how Quentin is doing. The latter is a little reluctant to try the "Dancing Stage Fusion" but he does not feel like denying you anything and therefore agrees to climb on the colored ground decorated with arrows. Good prince, he lets you choose the first song, a rather well-known song that fits well with the retro atmosphere. Your first steps are more than hesitant, who would want to ridicule themselves by shaking awkwardly? To motivate yourself, you hum while trying to keep up with the rhythm, the pace accelerating gradually. Left, right, front, left, behind, it requires coordination that you don't really have but when you look to the side, you realize that Beck doesn't have any more. You end up giving up hope of having a good score, not really looking at the screen while moving.

\- Mr. Beck, you're not doing too badly.  
\- I send you the compliment, Miss Y/N.

You look at each other while dancing, even having fun swapping places. Finally the music stops, a robotic voice congratulates you for your efforts even if you have not been grandiose. To tell the truth, you don't really care about the score, too busy to catch your breath and laugh. All this exercise made you hungry, you head to the back of the room to buy snacks to share before sitting cross-legged against a wall. Discreetly, you take a look at your friend, who is busy observing the room with its neon lights, its permanent sounds of buttons being pressed and music teasing. As an engineer, it is perhaps a universe which speaks to him, you do not even know if he always wanted to work in - what is he doing? - holograms.

"What do your expert eyes see? "

Quentin smiles as he comes out of his thoughts far away from pixels and arcade games. He was thinking of you, of your laughter taking turns on Mario Kart, of your way of gradually gaining confidence on the dance floor. But he can't tell you that so he pretends to be studying the room.

\- Well, I see... boxes, lines of code and people. Unbelievable, right?  
\- Unthinkable! Were you one of those teenagers who wanted to be a video game designer?  
\- Not really ... I started by working in cinema, on special effects. I was not too bad in my field but I wanted more, to create something concrete.

His face comes alive as he talks about his past, his passion for technology, light games, optical illusions, digital effects to create an image or a decor from scratch. He nevertheless keeps for himself his brief career as a stuntman, he will have plenty of time to talk to you about it later. After finishing your improvised meal, you take a tour of the games, basketball, shuffleboard and even the booby-traps that keep you busy. The terrible gripper machine takes your latest chips, but whatever, Quentin made up his mind to grab a particular soft toy. He is baited, grumbles, rants against the mechanism which refuses to grab the target lot but in the end, you have to face the facts: he has no more tokens. Compassionate, you pat him on the shoulder, shaking what he has managed to extract from the bowels of the machine : a very ugly plush representing a cone of fries.

\- It's okay, you've already had a good catch. Here, your trophy.  
\- No, you can keep it.  
\- I would be remiss of depriving you of your lot. You won it, you keep it.

Side by side, you go outside, very surprised to discover that night has long since fallen. Time has passed at full speed but it was a very pleasant moment, you only have one desire, it is to see you again for another face to face. For now, you have to go home, at least for tonight. Your hands are touching when you leave but nothing more, you go, your heart light and happy. When entering your studio, you slip your hand into your pocket and feel a lonely token. You totally forgot it but it makes a nice memory. You shower quickly and slip under the covers to sleep but sleep is slow to come. The images of the evening pass and pass through your mind as a stupid smile lights up your face. You hold a pillow against your chest, bury your face in the fabric thinking of your friend, Quentin Beck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a catastrophic day, you can fortunately count on Quentin to comfort you

Eyes closed, you turn for the umpteenth time on your pillow, watching for the bell that will launch the start of your day. In general, you wake up barely a minute before your alarm goes off, so you wait. And wait. The lingering silence begins to be slightly worrying so you reach out to get your cellphone and check the time.

"Fucking shit! "

With the elegance of a poorly awakened ostrich, you leap out of your bed to rush to prepare by repeating how late you are like Alice’s White Rabbit. No wonder the alarm clock doesn't ring, it's been almost an hour since you should have woken you. You brush your teeth with one hand while putting on your pants, wishing you had more hands to make up for your delay. No time for breakfast, you swallow the water to rinse your mouth and grab your things jumbled before slamming the door to run to the office. By the time you realize that you've forgotten your keys, it's already too late.

Well, this day started badly but you are now on your way to the Stark tower, you will call a locksmith and everything will be fine. Chasing the idea that you should have stayed in bed, you end up reaching the large entrance hall and line up at your desk for a busy day. Just to give you courage, you caress the token near your computer then get to work. Colleagues tease you for being late then come phone calls, email exchanges, scheduling appointments, coffee break and then emails again and so on until noon. Focused on your work, you don't hear others getting up to go to lunch and you have to wait for impatient fingers to tap your screen for you to agree to look up. Quentin gives you an amused smile, inwardly delighted that you haven't yet gone to the cafeteria.

\- You are all studious today  
\- And you, you had to hurry to get here, you still have your glasses.

You give him an eloquent look as your friend blushes slightly. Unmasked, he takes off the glasses that he puts on for work and that make him look sexy, although you will never tell him, that would make him too happy. Beck picks up:

"If you don't have anything else planned, I thought we could have lunch together"

The proposal is timely, he is probably the best person to cheer you up after this bad start to the day. So you nod and take the arm he gallantly offers you as if you were from another time. Soon seated at a meal as comforting as it is dietetic (Miss Potts is very straddling it), you tell Quentin about your misadventures, seeking less to complain than to amuse him because the more you think about it, the more you find a comical character to the situation. Your friend listens to you without interrupting, even if he can't help laughing from time to time.

"I would have loved to see your panicked head jumping out of bed, it must have been funny. "

You bite his dessert to punish him, falsely annoyed, before he resumes after thinking.

\- To compensate for your start to the day, I suggest we go have an ice cream in this park that you like. You can take as many flavours as you want, you pay.  
\- Monsieur is too good… Meeting at 6 p.m. in front of the Tower?  
\- Perfect.

Spending some time with Quentin already helps you feel better, he really has a gift for making people feel comfortable. Trying not to be overwhelmed by the excitement, Beck tells you about the progress of the project he is working on, the points that are yet to be corrected, Victoria Snow's good idea to boost the system. You like to see him come alive by talking about his work, this invention is so dear to his heart… and then, his team seems to be made up of very nice people, you only had the opportunity to exchange a few words with some of them but it seems to be the cream of the engineers.

The lunch break ends too quickly for your liking but you will separate to better find each other later. Pumped up, you go at your desk and all I can say is that Beck is no less happy to have shared this moment with you. Internally, he promises to make the walk last just as long as possible, even if it means paying you a second giant ice cream for you to stay for a while. But it’s not time yet, he has work this afternoon and he is getting into it seriously, putting on the tip of his nose the famous glasses that amuse you so much.

6.15 p.m. A fine rain begins to fall on your head but you refuse to move to shelter, not wanting to miss your friend. It is not a little water that will scare you and you are too attached to this meeting. Too bad if you don't have an umbrella, it almost amuses you to feel the drops around you and then you know that Quentin will be here soon. Just in case, you take a look at your cellphone, but it's been completely discharged, in fact for an hour. You can't tell your friend, so you're going to wait for him quietly here.

6:40 p.m. The light rain has turned into icy downpours but you are holding on, giving up is out of the question. An intelligent mind would tell you to wait in the hall but it is huge and you are used to finding yourself in front of a particular exit. Showered (LOL) by this whim of the weather, your good humor fled and you stand on the sidewalk, arms crossed, wondering what you did to God to deserve such a shitty day.

The frozen net flowing through your hair suddenly stops as the canvas of an umbrella settles above your head, held by a charitable hand. Beck is breathless to have run to join you but above all devastated to find you soaked to the bone. After an oath of circumstance, he begins to rub you with one hand, apologizing flatly for his delay.

\- I'm unforgivable, I was stuck on a detail, a program to manage the light, I called you and... you can hit me if you want.  
\- N... no, it's okay, it's okay.

You shake your head with a little too much energy, spraying your friend with droplets, before backing away with a forced smile. It’s not too late to have fun.

"Everything is fine, we can still try to have churros or something else in the park. Come, follow the guide! "

You turn on your heels with embarrassed haste and dart with a decided air... before sliding and miserably collapsing in a muddy puddle. Stretched out all your way, you take a second or two to think about your past crimes, you must at least have been Stalin or Napoleon to deserve such shame. Quentin absolutely does not laugh and helps you get up, keeping you against him maybe longer than necessary. Without wanting to offend you, you embody patheticism and the young man does not intend to leave you in this state. It is therefore with a serious tone that he announces a change of program:

\- Come, I don't live far away, we will find you dry clothes and, if you are nice, I will make you a hot chocolate or a tea.  
\- No, don't bother, I'm just ... going to go home and die of shame.  
\- Did you call the locksmith?  
\- …shit.

At least it's decided, you're going to have to stay with him until tomorrow morning. If you weren't so mortified by your day, you would realize that you are going to sleep with the man you like more and more but shame is presently too much in your mind. With a sullen pout, you let him guide you to his apartment, hugged without realizing it. You’ll get back on your feet and stop being angry in a few minutes, but for now, you’re having a little moaning while walking.

\- Quentin…  
\- Yes ?  
\- Do you ever feel like the whole universe is coming together to make you pass for big shit?  
\- If you knew…

You frown and look up at him, curious.

\- What?  
\- No nothing, it's still too early for the sad childhood anecdotes, you haven't even seen my third nipple yet.

You burst out laughing even if the same thought crosses your mind ("Did Quentin just offer to see him naked ?!") as you arrive in front of the engineer's building. You suppress a teasing remark to see what his apartment looks like but once the threshold is crossed, you do not resist.

"Ah yes, you are bordering on poverty ..."

No one will dare to say that Tony Stark pays his employees poorly, the apartment is huge, modernly decorated without being cold, nothing compared to your small studio. What strikes you most is the huge window that forms one of the walls of the living room and overlooks New York.

\- I imagine you so much in front of this window, drinking a scotch while making plans to conquer the world.  
\- Feet placed on a plastic tarp next to the body of my last victim?

Quentin gives you a knowing look and helps you get rid of your coat that sticks after all this rain. Your (sublime) fall in the mud has ruined your clothes, they are good for a small passage by the washing machine. The difficulty now that you are inside is pushing yourself into the shower without it sounding like a perverse scenario. Already you suppress a shiver by crossing your arms over your chest to warm yourself up a bit, looking at the place. It’s not completely tidied up but you don’t see a porn magazine or other highly compromising object hanging around so it’s not bad.

"I'm going to make us a hot drink, you have blue lips. Um ... I promise to stay in the kitchen so you can go take a shower if you want. There's a lock on the inside. "

His desire to reassure you about his intentions touches you and you smile, aware that you actually need to rinse yourself a little (you have mud in your hair). Since you have to spend the night here, you might as well be clean.

"I have every confidence in you not to try to see the tentacles that make up my legs and therefore I accept your generous offer. "

You have a mad desire to kiss him to thank him, even just on the cheek, but you hold back at the last moment, just touching his arm before following him towards the bathroom. Quentin rummages through his drawers to find you comfortable clothes that are not too big. You don't really have the same shape but if he gives you that ... or that maybe.

"Oh no, I found your erotic readings. Argh, my eyes ... "

With loud shouts, you pretend to be blinded by brandishing engineering magazines with varnished covers representing advanced technology or Tony Stark. You too, you read in your bath or while brushing your teeth so you can hardly judge. Beck slaps your head with a t-shirt which he puts on the sink before retiring.

\- I'll leave it to you, don't drain all the hot water.  
\- Promise.

The door closes, separating you even as you keep thinking of each other. Quentin goes into the kitchen to prepare a drink but despite all his efforts, his brain keeps imagining you in the bathroom, the water dripping on your cold legs and... shit, he's spilling the tea! You’re just a friend who borrow his shower, this isn’t the time to fantasize or wander, it’s not right. Perhaps because for a long time no woman has approached him, or perhaps simply because he is good inside, Beck is respectful and tries to remain so by shaking his head to push away the unwanted thoughts . Only a feeling of joy remains at the idea of keeping you with him a little longer than expected.

As promised, you wash quickly to save hot water, even if you have to wash your hair. When you come out of the cabin, it’s enveloped in a pleasant cloud of vapor, smelling "men's" shower gel. You dry your hair summarily by recovering the carefully folded clothes, you will smell like Quentin ... The comfortable fabric has something comforting after your wet clothes, you take the time to look in the mirror and wonder if this t-shirt is fine on you, if it is important to its owner, does he wear it often. The jogging pants are a bit long but elastic, you just have to avoid walking on them. You are ready to join your friend, less gloomy now that you have been able to chase the mud off your skin. As expected, you find Beck on the couch with two steaming cups. You don’t know it, but he had time to walk around the apartment to find the best place, the most natural pose for your arrival. He welcomes you with a smile, inviting you to join him to finish warming up and forgetting this rotten day.

\- Thank you for the shower, it feels good…  
\- You're welcome. The next time you’re under the rain or get locked out, you know where to go.

You put your hands around the mug, inhaling the sweet scent before taking a few sips. Outside, the sun is waning, coloring the New York sky with a thousand shades: red, orange, purple, pink… magnificent. You spend a little time without speaking, simply admiring the view across the bay window, quiet. Suddenly, the sound of a doorbell breaks your peace of mind.

"I ordered pizza for tonight. Next time I'll do them myself but I thought it would be a nice menu ”

The young man shrugs with a detached air as your face lights up and you bend to press his hand.

"Quentin, you are a genius. "

You rush into the entrance, your bare feet skidding on the floor while you grab your wallet with one hand to pay the delivery man but the latter shakes his head, the payment has been made online. Too far-sighted this Beck. You just have to receive the order and thank the student who leaves to continue his tour. The cardboard is hot in your hands but the scent of pizza is enough to make your mouth water, you definitely have simple pleasures. The engineer watches you come back while grabbing plates, you're excruciatingly pretty and he still feels the warmth of your hand on his. With you in the apartment, his evening promises to be bright. A few hours later, the boxes are completely empty and you have carefully scraped the cheese around the edges. Installed against each other on the sofa, you ended up half dozing off in front of a TV program after having chatted for a long time while eating. Less discreetly than you would like, you stifle a yawn by adjusting your position against Quentin’s shoulder, whose is not more alert.

"I think we had better go to bed, there is school tomorrow"

The engineer straightens up and cracks his neck, picks up the plates to go and clean them. Meanwhile, you gauge the couch on which you will spend the night, wide and comfortable. It's not too bad, but your friend seems to disagree. Visibly embarrassed, he scratches his beard while looking at the sofa.

"I have no plaid to give you if you sleep on the couch. Better to share the bed. "

The wording was awkward but he didn't find anything better. Obviously, you politely oppose it by lying on the cushions to indicate that it suits you very well to sleep here, even without a blanket. To tell the truth, Quentin has no bad intentions and he intends to slip away to take the sofa once you are asleep. It's just that he doesn't want you to get cold with your hair still damp. He therefore resists the urge to put you on his shoulder to take you into the bedroom, preferring to convince you.

\- I don't want you to go shouting everywhere that I let you freeze in the living room.  
\- It really doesn't bother you, I'm fine here, no need to move.  
\- I will be on the edge of the bed, with all due honor.  
\- No, really, the sofa will be fine.  
\- It’s a king-size bed for richs who love to roll alone on the mattress ...

The last remark has the merit of making you smile and you give in with a dramatic sigh. After all, nothing will happen this night and you want to test this "rich" bed. Beck is delighted and goes into the bedroom to prepare everything. He soon finds himself with a pillowcase in each hand, hesitating between silk and cotton. Discreetly, he installs the one that suits you best, even if he will pretend that this attention mark is not one. You join him, almost disappointed not to find a poster or compromising element. Either way, you're too tired to investigate, so you just sit on the edge of the bed. 

Indeed, it is spacious and soft, an invitation to expand. Even as you both intend to settle on one edge of the mattress, you turn to face each other for a little more discussion. Fatigue gradually envelops you and the silences lengthen, your eyes threatening to close for good. Without being able to explain how, you got closer and closer, until you could feel the breath of the other on your face. You express the depth of your thought in a soft voice:

\- Do you know what's missing in your apartment?  
\- No, what ?  
\- A cat…

Quentin smiles, it's not a bad idea, it would make the flat more lively. He would like a cat... maybe that would make you come back here from time to time. Right now a yawn shakes you both and you fall asleep like masses, hugging each other without thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when you are not sure to go out for a party, Quentin is there to cheer you up and from laugh to very embarassing moment, you two have a lot of fun.

After that night, you get used to spending more time together, sometimes meeting up at each other's house for a TV night or just for a drink. There is between you this still undefined alchemy, charged with a softness and a relaxation that sometimes cracks when he feels you hug him, when you dwell a little too much on the drawing of his muscles. You get to know each other at your own pace, without saying a word, but it is certain that you are not just colleagues. The end of the year festivities come along with the cold seasons, with trees slowly shedding their leaves to color the streets of New York City in tan and gold tones.

The month of October has passed and a particular date keeps popping up in your mind to dance the jig. You roll and unroll a flyer picked up from a supermarket, wondering if you really want to go celebrate Halloween, lost in a crowd of strangers. You love to dress up and the idea of dancing the night away is more than cheerful but it will be the first time that your best friend is not available and you are not sure you have the courage to face the crowd without her. Finally decided not to go, you toss the paper in the trash and work as seriously as you can until your break time. You can't say you're totally focused in the afternoon, but you manage to answer a few emails, do a few little things here and there, so it's already a success. As you stare at your computer screen without being able to produce a constructed thought, a little pop-up appears at the bottom of your screen, usually announcing your appointments and assignments for the day. However, it simply wrote “Shopping with the wonderful Quentin”.

"It's scheduled in an hour ... what is he up to? "

Already imagining his conspiratorial demeanor, you refrain from texting him for an explanation, letting time fly by wondering what he's up to. Shopping ? Does he need a new shirt? Does that mean that the project is progressing well? Or is he looking for an excuse to undress? Precisely an hour later, the engineer arrives with his coat over his arm, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief as he begins to tidy your things for you. This impatient side makes you laugh inside even if you pretend to grumble for the form, putting on your scarf, not being quick enough to grab your coat before he does, gallantly help you put it on for it. It’s only for the pleasure of playing the gentlemen in front of your colleagues. Many say that you are lucky to ‘date’ such a man, you know that, but not for the reasons they imagine. You leave the office and nudge Quentin lightly to pull the worms out of him.

\- What are you doing ? A shopping trip? To buy what?  
\- I saw this in your trash can and I thought we could go together.

He hands you the crumpled flyer and you bite your lip so you don't ask him what he was doing rummaging through your trash can like a raccoon. So he's planning on going to a party with you? This is intriguing, but very sweet and it warms your heart even if you wonder if it is a good idea. Knowing him, he will undoubtedly arrive with a costume that highlights him, something sexy that will catch the eye. Or is he the pun type? The doubt remains.

"It would be a chance to get to know my team, they would love to come too but I promise they are not too weird and they are both nice and not too intrusive. "

Oh, his colleagues would be there? You're a little curious who they are, you've seen them in the cafeteria before but never had the chance to chat. If they're like their project manager, the night promises to be fun. So you nod your head to show that you're okay, following your friend who walks straight to an accessories and costume store, the kind we only come to for very special occasions. To be honest, no matter how much you thought about the party, you have no idea what costume to wear so you are looking for inspiration. Quentin greets the salesperson with a big smile before heading to the outfits side, examining with great care each option hanging or displayed in a plastic bag. It must be said that as a child, he was very serious about Halloween, spending hours in his room making a costume like a house with windows and a fireplace in which to slide candy (not very practical for getting around but he had received many compliments).

\- Do you already have an idea of what you want? Cinema reference, horrific character?  
\- Not really but I'm sure you'll come out with something tight like Rocky Horror Picture show.  
\- In the style of Dr. Frank n Furter? I'm just a sweet transvestite ...  
\- No, I was thinking of the creature, idiot!

You burst out laughing as you try to chase away the image of a Beck in fishnet and leather corset, even if your idea of a little gold panty was no less kinky after all. Either way, your friend seems very interested in a box that he shows you with a laugh that makes you wonder if he is serious or not. An inflatable dinosaur costume? This is absolutely not what you expected. He can't think about it, it would be excruciatingly complex to move with it and then you wouldn't even see his face. But just to see him waving with little arms, you're ready to buy this costume.

"Sexy… T-Rex, Beck from the dead…"

Since you've only just arrived, your friend decides to put the box down before continuing on his way, unearthing a few garlands that are better suited for decoration than a real costume. Maybe you're in the "home" part, that just explains the accumulation of plastic skeletons and other fake cobwebs. Like nothing, you put a little thing or two in your basket, it's always fun to decorate your apartment and then since you live alone, you can leave the garlands all year round if you enjoy it.

\- So tell me, how's your hologram project going?  
\- Quite well, we are moving forward and it must be said that Gutes had a good idea to improve the speed of data analysis. I think everyone is eager to present the project to Stark to make it even more concrete. Even if he will choose the name, it remains our treasure, the work of a lifetime...  
\- So young and already speaking like an old man…

Quentin pushes you with an outraged exclamation, causing you to lean against a shelf as you give him a teasing look. You know how much this work means to him, he sometimes spends long moments talking to you about every detail, with gestures, drawings and especially stars in his eyes. Even though he claims otherwise, you know it's not just the wealth and fame he's aiming for through this project, there is more.

Your gaze falls on one object among many and you catch it in a moment of madness before declaring loud and clear that this year you will be an astronaut. Then you stick a fishbowl over your head before you realize it's awfully stupid. For a minute, the engineer looks at you in surprise before seeing in your eyes that you are now stuck. It's stronger than him, he bursts into laughter, holding his ribs as he tries to pull the globe out of your head.

\- You can't be so stupid, look at yourself! Hahaha .... stop fidgeting, I'll help you. But what an idiot!  
\- Stop laughing and help me, damn it! I don't want to die so stupidly!

What happened to you doing such a thing? You can breathe but your blows fog the polished surface and you can't tell the jar smells very good. Slowly and tiredly, the vendor arrives and twists the object before managing to free your head, red with shame and disheveled hair after this adventure. Obviously before you could see clearly you saw the light of a flash, Quentin couldn't resist the urge to take a picture. Bastard. You apologize to the seller who shrugs his shoulders.

“If you knew how many times this happens, kids spend their time doing this… Be careful. "

Trying to swallow your pride after being compared to a child, you run a hand through your hair, still scarlet after this incident. Without even looking at your friend's hilarious face, you know he'll remind you of that shame for the rest of your life. It has to be said, he's still laughing, quickly wiping a tear from the corner of his eye before putting an arm around your shoulders.

"Come on, it's okay, there are plenty of other jobs besides an astronaut. But what an idea to put a fishbowl on your head, it's a chance to end up suffocating! "

The time to regain your composure, you finish going around the store and then go to the cash register, you could not leave without having bought something after what has just happened. Q. compliments your idea of a disguise and you smile, briefly hugging him as you step out into the night.

\- Thank you, I think it can be nice. You, you could not resist the urge to combine geek reference and sexy costume.  
\- What do you want, I'm an engineer and I'm handsome, I have to highlight each of these qualities. Want a bite to eat?  
\- Chinese?  
\- Deal.

You leave arm in arm, chatting, still happy to be together and already talking animatedly about Halloween night where you can meet Beck's team. There is no doubt that Janice’ll adore you, as many of his colleagues and you are curious to meet his almost-family. You are going to have a lot of fun, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, short chapter to let your imagination picture the costumes.   
> It's been a while but don't worry, lot of chapters are to come, they are all prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories  
> Feel free to send a nice message ^^


End file.
